Sorry
by Loukre
Summary: Thomas shouldn't listen to rumors.


To say Thomas Jefferson was nervous would be a pretty accurate statement. This is the first time he's been to his boyfriend's house. He's not nervous because it's his home but it's the things he's heard about Alexander. Almost half the school has slept with him and every one of them have given the same story about how it happened.

First, He'll cook you a nice dinner

Alexander opened the door with a bright smile. "Hey, Babe." Thomas eyed the boy up and down. He was wearing a white button up, black shorts, and knee high socks. To put the icing on the cake, a pink apron was on top of it all, reaching Alexander's mid-thigh and showing all his caramel toned glory. Thomas waved and stepped closer. "Hey." Alexander grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Come in, I cooked."

Thomas was silent the entire dinner. It was great, it really was. Chicken Alfredo with a side of Mac and cheese and for a drink, white wine. Alexander filled in the silence perfectly. Told Thomas about his day at work after school and how this guy tried to pick him up on his way home. Thomas knew how much Alexander liked to relish in his jealousy.

Second, He'll suggest watching a movie

"How about you go into the living room and pick out the movie while I clean up in here?" Alexander said when Thomas finished his plate. Thomas looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Sure." He stood up and walked to where he assumed the living room was. Alexander coughed causing him to turn around. He pointed to the door that was behind Thomas' chair that Thomas himself failed to notice. "It's the other way, Babe." Thomas nodded awkwardly and went through the door.

Then, He snuggles up to you

Alexander came bouncing into the living room. Thomas had picked out the movie 'Little Shop of Horrors'. He crossed his arms, eyebrow cocked in amusement. "Really?" Thomas held his hands up in defense. "You're the one who bought it. Why buy it if you don't want to watch it?" He stated. Alexander nodded and walked over to the other side of the giant. "Touche, now scoot over. I like sitting on the left."

He'll curl up in your side and his feet will tangle up in yours

Thomas' heart speed up when he felt Alexander's toes brush against the back of his leg halfway through the movie. Alexander leaned over and kissed the shell of his ear. "You're my first, you know." Thomas licked his lips and stayed quiet. Alexander kept his beady brown eyes on him, waiting patiently. When Thomas didn't even flinch, he sighed and curled back up into his side. Thomas felt his heart drop a little. Alexander looked dejected.

He'll grab your hand and squeeze it

A small, warm hand wormed it's way into a larger, shaking one. Thomas glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Alexander shifted closer and looked back up at his boyfriend. His eyes were glazed over in want, soft lips in a pretty shade of pink. Alexander smiled and Thomas knew this was it. This is where he pounced.

Finally when the waiting is over, he'll make the first move

Alexander leaned in and kissed Thomas gently. Thomas bought up his free hand and entangled it in the soft waves. 'Fuck it.' Alexander let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, effectively pulling the taller closer. Thomas laid his hands on Alexander's hips. He licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which Alexander granted. The kiss went from sweet and loving to hot and heavy in a matter of seconds. Thomas began to push the boy down onto his back. Inbetween kisses, Alexander managed to mumble his name.

Once Thomas got him on his back he wedged his clothed thigh between Alexander's, pushing it in the crotch of his shorts. A high pitched moan slipped from Alexander's lips but Thomas was there to catch it. He swirled his tongue, tasting every inch of the boy beneath him, bouncing his thigh and feeling proud when he felt Alexander's hard on press against it. Alexander curled his hands into Thomas' grey sweater and kept moaning his name. Thomas couldn't hear most of it over the sound of his blood rushing downward. The kisses got more sloppy and misplace but it didn't matter to Thomas. What did matter was the fact that Alexander pushed him away and sat up. "What the Hell are you doing?" The boy's eyes were lit up. Not in want like they were earlier but with anger. Thomas was confused to say the least. "What do you mean?" Alexander pointed at both their erections. "This. What are you-"

"I thought you were-"

"Though I was what?"

Thomas swallowed and looked back at the TV instead of answering. It didn't take Alexander long to figure out what Thomas meant. "You thought I was easy..." The silence continued and that was all the confirmation Alexander needed. "Get out." Thomas looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Alexander pointed at the door. "Get out. Obviously you don't want me other than as some toy to fuck." Thomas shook his head and moved closer which proved to be the wrong thing to do. Alexander shoved him away and his glare intensified. Thomas tried again but this time with words.

"Alexander, I thought you were," Alexander pointed again. "Thought I was easy, I know. Leave." "I thought you wanted to sleep with me. I assumed you wanted me to have sex with you and I willing to." Alexander sighed and looked at a wall. He knows what people at school say about him. "I told you, you were my first. Did you understand what I meant?" Thomas shook his head. "I meant you were my first actual relationship." Alexander didn't even have to look at the idiot to know he was even more confused.

"All those people who said they slept with me, didn't. I invited them over here when we were dating but all they wanted to fuck me so I kicked them out. John, Angelica, Eliza, and everyone else who tells you that bullshit story." He explained. Thomas suddenly found his sneakers very interesting. Those are some cool soles they got there. Yep.

"I don't count those as relationships because all they wanted was my body and if you don't have intentions to get to know me first, then you don't get the privilege of having me. Physically or mentally." He turned to Thomas with wet eyes. "And the fact that you would believe that stuff about me, hurts. I didn't invite you over here to have sex, Thomas. I invited you here because I loved you." Thomas winced at the crack in his boyfriend's voice and his choice of words. The past tense being: loved.

Thomas frowned and went to hug him but Alexander pushed him away. "Don't touch me." He sniffled. Thomas could see as he started to curl into himself. He shook his head and tried another time. Same results. "Alexander, I'm sorry." The head shake and broken sobs tore at his heart. He didn't think it would effect him that much. Thomas picked up the small body and held him tight against his chest. Alexander cried out and clenched onto his sweater as if his life depended on it. Thomas rocked slowly back and forth, tears of his own flowing down his face as he kept mumbling apologies. He rubbed Alexander's back in a reassuring way. He did this. He broke the heart of love of his life.


End file.
